Delicate Hair
by navime
Summary: Re-posted. While Riku loves to give Sora head, he does not however appreciate the hair-pulling.


Riku loved to give head to his adorable little lover, Sora. Simple as that.

He absolutely adored those lust-induced expressions on the Sora's adorable face when he trailed a wet tongue lightly along the slit of his member. The glazed over look in his cerulean eyes, or how they rolled back in to head sometimes. How he cried out cutely as he came hotly. _Ooohhhhh_. Riku would shiver pleasantly when he pictured those images in his mind.

Riku only had one problem about his little fetish. Sora _pulled. _He would grasp and tug on his gorgeous, silver hair, _hard _as Riku attended to his hard soldier below_._

Now_, _Riku wasn't exactly a gentle soul and he didn't exactly need to be treated as such. Sora could attest to _that_ by mentioning his wild behavior in the bedroom.

But Riku's hair was a special case, a whole different matter completely. His hair was _meant_ to be treated gently, as soft and beautiful as it was.

He was _extremely_ vain and loved his long, flowy locks. Some (many) might refer to it as a ridiculous obsession on par with Axel's for porn, but Riku preferred to call it 'you're just jealous of my fabulous hair'._ You_ might giggle at how he phrased it, but if you insulted his prized locks he would not be below injuring you.

Tidus, a fellow islander had experienced it first hand, quite evident by how he never failed to shrink into a fetal position when Riku passed by.

Back to Riku.

How did Riku handle his hair being pulled while pleasuring his cute lover? He stopped giving head.

Nothing had changed between the two though. Sora still gave a sweet smile whenever their eyes met, his cheeks still flushed red whenever Riku kissed him, he still would shriek in pure delight when his sweet spot got hit, or vice versa. (They loved to switch things up.) Sora actually never noticed the disappearance of Riku's blowjobs.

Eventually, however, Riku became very frustrated, absolutely craving to suck Sora off. Axel laughed at him, but he just didn't understand how _fragile_ his hair was, how it _deserved_ special treatment.

Then it clicked in his head one day as he tearfully daydreamed of Sora and his not so junior junior. He suddenly realized Sora could be just as vain and careful with his nails as he was with his hair.

Whenever Sora nails became too long, Sora would cut them, and then apply a clear coat of nail polish to them, giving them a clean, clear look to them. A sort of odd ("Wonderfully gay" Roxas had snorted) ritual the brunette had for some unknown reason.

The minute Riku realized this he remembered Sora's nails had scratched his bare back hard while ejaculating the day before.

Which meant today was cutting and applying day.

And that was the very reason why Riku was peering at Sora in his room by opening a crack in the door in his apartment that he shared with his brother, Roxas. He watched excitedly like a little kid as the last step was finished, cutting done and nail polish being touch up.

Creepy and a tad strange? The answer to that is yes. But honestly, Riku didn't care and his face broke in a dark smile, in a predatory manner that could probably make a toddler cry for Mommy.

Riku straightened up and slid into the room quietly and shut the door softly as anticipation nipped at him, eager after waiting so long.

He stood in front Sora, who looked up as a shadow came over him, his hands set apart on each armrest of his chair, waiting for his nails to dry.

"Hi Riku!" he grinned unsuspectingly at his visitor who returned the smile (though a notch weirder). Riku leaned in closer and his lips were next to Sora's ear.

"I finally got you where I want you to be." He breathed huskily, and cold chills ran down Sora's back.

"_Ah..._" Sora shuddered and he let a gasp pass through his lips, furrowing his eyebrows confused," In a chair?"

"Yes."

Sora's eyes widened as he watched Riku dip below to his pants and unzip the zipper with his teeth.

Riku paused and came up briefly to share a hot, wet kiss and bit Sora's soft bottom lip, making him groan in a familiar mix of pain and pleasure. He took that advantage to slip his tongue in and wrestle with the other's, slipping and sliding against it.

Sora panted heatedly as Riku broke apart and moved to his neck, grazing his teeth along the cords, and sucking, leaving hickies. He whimpered as his neck was abandoned and Riku abruptly went back to undoing Sora's pants. Riku traced his finger around the new-found bulge and palmed it hard, eliciting a loud purr.

"God, you are so fucking hot." Riku leered as he watched the tan face twist in unrestrained desire. He teasingly mouthed the erection through Sora's underwear and grinned triumphantly, feeling it become harder, straining against the fabric.

With one quick motion, he freed it from its prison, and it stood hard and proud. Sora's legs spread wide open, and he put his legs on either side of the armrests, leaving a bit of space for his petite hands to rest.

Riku's brilliant sea-green eyes gleamed lustfully. He licked his lips and took Sora's cock in one great sweep that sent a husky hiss reverberating throughout the room. Nearly bursting with joy, Riku started to hum happily as he heard Sora's choked moan try to make its way through his throat.

Riku grinned as he noted nothing was grabbing at his luscious hair and glanced to the side to see Sora's hands pressed hard onto the armrests, turning white with the pressure the brunette put on them, his muscles taut with restraint.

He was right after all, Sora wouldn't _dare _risk messing up his nails.

Riku celebrated by taking the cock out of his mouth with a _slurpp _and concentrating on the head, swirling his tongue and sucking, while one hand wandered down to fondle Sora's balls. He began to bob up and down rapidly, smirking as he felt it pulse in his mouth.

"Fucking… Riku …you… yo…ah!"Sora had his head thrown back, his lovely mouth emitting delicious, inarticulate sounds, breathing heavily.

Riku couldn't hold back a big smile, as he travelled down Sora's dick, trailing his teeth roughly against it, creating _oh-so_-_wonderful_ friction. Sora's hands spasmed, but kept in place.

Sora could feel a hot, burning inferno building in his stomach with each shot of pleasure that rippled through him. He nearly sobbed as it continued to get bigger and he had absolutely nothing to grab on (if he didn't want to ruin his nails, that is) to keep him on this planet.

Suddenly, Riku took it in further. He slowed down to pass his gag reflex and felt the blunt head pressing the back of his throat.

Sora's eyes flew open as Riku began to _fucking_ _deep-throat_ him, and that was all it took.  
He let out a keening wail of bliss as the fiery ball in his abdomen exploded fell apart.

A piercing wanton shriek ripped from his throat and his eyelids fluttered helplessly.

Riku immediately swallowed all of the sticky, white substance and his hand swiftly went to Sora's balls, milking as much as he could get, not knowing when the next time may be.

Riku grinned as the brunette's member began to soften and he was in a dreamy haze, glowing in the aftermath of his powerful orgasm, eyes glazed over, while his own were glinting with bright satisfaction.

Sora looked down at Riku wearily with hooded eyelids and gave a sweet, tired smile as he fixed himself up, pulling up his underwear and zipping up his pants.

Riku gave Sora a mischievous, fulfilled stare and he couldn't help the silly grin that spread across his face. He tilted forward to give him a simple, chaste kiss and whispered a promising "See you later, So-ra."

At Sora's nod, Riku straightened out the crinkles in his clothes and stepped out of Sora's room and into the hallway. He arched an eyebrow at seeing Axel emerge from Roxas's room and they met in the middle.

Axel lips curled in a smirk and swung one of his long arms around Riku's shoulders.  
"You know, you could just tie him up like Roxas does when he doesn't like it."


End file.
